Strawberries and Snares
by Kennedy W
Summary: Posy Hawthorne could bring even the most unlikely people together...
1. Chapter 1

"Do you hear that Gale?!" Posy was tugging on his hand repeatedly, her big grey eyes were wide

The elegant music could be heard from a few blocks away and Gale knew exactly where it was coming from. Of course the Undersees would have a piano, what else were they going to do with all their money?

Gale shook his head as he picked his little sister up and placed her on his hip

"I hear it Pose, it's pretty isn't it?" He smiled at her and his little sister nodded her head in agreement.

"We go see?" She asked him hopefully, giving him an innocent smile that Gale knew could easily convince a lot of people but he wasn't falling for it this time.

"We can't, we have to get some stuff for mum, okay?" He said and ruffled her hair, but she pushed his hands off and pouted a little. Gale set her back onto her feet and they walked towards Hob. He kept his sister close to him as they walked through the small market and picked out the few things his mother had asked him to get.

Once they were back outside, the faint music of the piano could still be heard but Gale was focused on trying to sell some of Posy's old clothes, the four year old was growing fast and they had no use for her old garments anymore. He was growing more annoyed when the woman he was bartering with refused to pay what he had asked.

"Are you kidding me, these clothes are in great condition! I'm not giving you the whole bag for five dollars!" he told her angrily and the woman gave him a dirty look but decided it wasn't worth the fight and quickly stormed off. Gale let out a huff and tried to compose himself, he had dealt with even worse customers and he wasn't about to ruin his time he had with Posy. Gale came to his senses at the thought of his sister and quickly looked beside him, but she was gone. Panic spread through him like wildfire as he looked around the busy market, trying to catch a glimpse of her pale pink dress.

"Posy!" Gale shouted and started to run through the crowd of people, pushing past them and knocking a few people over. He didn't bother to even apologize as his vision began to blur, this was no place for a four year old to be wandering alone, there were too many creeps in the Seam.

As he rounded a sharp corner, getting closer into town, he finally spotted his little sister a few yards away, running as fast as her little legs could take her. Suddenly he knew exactly where she was headed. After catching his breath for a few seconds, he began to chase after her again. As his long legs carried him closer to the Mayor's house, he finally was able to grab his sister and pull her into his arms, but he had been a little too late and Posy had already rang the doorbell.

"Posy! You don't just run off like that. It's dangerous!" Gale said exasperated and suddenly the door swung open in front of them.

Madge stood in the doorway as she took in the sight of the both of them and she gave them a shy smile.

"Hi Gale, hi Posy. Can I help you?" She asked quietly

Gale shook his head and let Posy back onto the ground, but kept a tight grip on her hand

"No, sorry." Gale replied "Posy ran off and came over here..." He trailed off as Posy spoke up

"I wanted to hear the music!" She told the blonde and jumped up and down excitedly.

Madge let out a laugh and kneeled down to Posy's height

"Really? Well you guys can come in and I can show you." She said and glanced up at Gale nervously. She had always been a little intimidated by him and she knew he wasn't fond of her at all. She watched as Gale shook his head.

"No Posy, we have to get going, mum needs her things." He said quietly, shifting the bag on his shoulder.

Madge hesitated a moment before speaking up. "I can watch her for a bit if you need." She said, and Gale had to hold back a laugh, there was no way he was leaving his sister with Undersee, no way in hell.

"No, we really need to get going." He said a bit sternly and his heart dropped a little when he noticed Posy starting to tear up. He willed himself to stay strong and ignore the crocodile tears that poured off of the young girl's cheeks but this was his sister and he loved her more than anything in the world. So he let out a long sigh and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Okay fine, you can stay but only for an hour." He said and watched Posy's eyes light up so quickly.

"Really?! Thank you, thank you!" She screamed and giggled and ran over to Madge, cautiously taking her hand.

Madge smiled at Gale "Don't worry, we're going to have lots of fun, right Posy?" She looked back down at his sister and she nodded quickly.

Gale huffed and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Ill be back in an hour." Was all he said before he lumbered down the steps back towards the Seam.

...

After Gale had dropped off the things for his mother and helped her with a few chores around the house, he showed back up at the Undersee's giant white mansion and hour later, right on time.

When Madge opened the door for him, he could hear a few keys being played on the piano not in any particular order.

"Hi Gale, Posy is just practicing, do you want to come inside? She wants to show you." She told him and he heard Posy calling for him from inside.

After a moments hesitation, Gale stepped into the house, feeling a little uneasy. He followed Madge into their living room and Gale tried not to touch or bump into anything, he felt very grimy in their pristine white house and didn't want to ruin anything, there was no way he could afford to pay them back if he did.

Posy was sitting on the piano bench and she looked so tiny compared to the giant grand piano beside her. His sister waved at him and giggled "Madgey taught me how to play a song!" She said excitedly and started to play a small tune, hitting a few wrong notes along the way. When she was finished, she looked up at her brother proudly. Gale smiled at her and scooped her up in his arms quickly.

"That was great Posy!" He said as he began to tickle her and she let out a few squeals. Gale couldn't help but laugh as he finally let her go and his smile faded when he noticed Madge had been watching them. Quickly he cleared his throat and dug around in his pocket, holding out a few coins for Madge.

"Here, this is for watching her." He said quietly and Madge shook her head quickly, her blonde curls bouncing with the movement.

"You don't need to pay me Gale. I was just doing a favor." She told him, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

Gale frowned a little and continued to hold his hand out. "Just take it Undersee." He muttered, he hated owing anybody anything. It was easier to just repay them sooner rather than later otherwise it would come back to haunt him somehow. But Madge continued to shake her head

"Really Gale, I don't want it, nor do I need it." She said and Gale clenched his jaw and set the coins onto a small table beside him. Madge looked up at him and frowned, but didn't try arguing with him again. Gale took Posy to the door and Madge caught up with them a few seconds after.

"Don't forget these Posy!" She called and held out a small blue bag. Posy's eyes lit up and she ran to grab it.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" She said and giggled. Gale turned towards the girls and his frown deepened.

"What is that?" He asked and his eyes glared into Madge, causing her cheeks to flush a deeper red.

"It's just some of my old dresses from when I was little. Some of them might be a little too big but she'll grow into them." She said all in one breath, obviously nervous.

Gale flared with anger but watched as Posy sat on the dusty ground and started pulling out different dresses to show him. He clenched his jaw tightly and quickly helped her put them all back into the bag. He didn't say a word as he grabbed Posy's hand and stormed off down the road with the bag in his hand. As they approached their house and Gale had calmed down a little, he finally noticed a small jingle noise coming from the bag of dresses and when he investigated further he found the couple of coins that he had left for Madge at the bottom of the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

From that day forward, Posy Hawthorne had become completely infatuated with Madge. Each morning she would walk down the stairs with one of her new dresses on and she actually got anxious when they needed to be taken away to be washed. At dinner every night she would ask Gale when they were going to see her again which Gale would reply with the same short answer; that he wasn't sure. Gale was not a fan of this new obsession, but of course he wasn't going to tell his sister she was never going to be able to see the golden haired princess again, it would break her heart, and Gale wasn't that cruel. He figured that Posy would soon forget about her and find something else to fall in love with. But almost a month had passed and Posy was still on the topic of Madge Undersee. Finally fed up with her constant asking, Gale found himself at her front door once again, Posy shifting excitedly by his side. Since strawberries weren't in season and school had been out for a while, he hadn't seen Madge for quite some time. As she opened the door, he noticed how her hair looked lighter than usual and how there were faint freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. His eyes trailed over her long athletic legs and he wondered where and when she would possibly have the time to work out. His thoughts were deterred when Posy let out squeal when she door opened. Madge laughed as the little girl came bounding into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Posy!" She said as she picked her up and looked over at Gale, giving him a nod. "What brings you two over here?" She asked and set Posy back onto her feet.

Gale let out a small sigh and scratched the back of his neck. "Posy's been going on about you for a while now." he said quietly. "Our mum thought it was a good idea if she came to visit. But you can say no if you don't want her around." He said quieter this time so Posy couldn't hear, and Madge shook her head quickly.

"Of course not! She can come here anytime she'd like!" She said excitedly. "I could watch her all summer if you need, I know how busy you all get." She offered then quickly added; "And I wouldn't charge you either."

Gale looked up at her quickly and he frowned a little. "We couldn't ask you to do that, she's quite the handful, Undersee." He said, his eyes hard. But Madge only smiled and shook her head.

"It would be no trouble at all, I would really enjoy the company." She said cheerfully and smiled down at Posy. Gale held back a groan as Posy looked up at him, her big eyes shining with hope.

"I'll have to talk to mum about it." Gale told his sister then glanced back up at Madge who spoke before he could.

"I can watch her today, go talk to your mother and do whatever else you need to do. You can pick her up whenever you feel like it." She told him and he watched as Posy grabbed Madge's hand and started to pull her into the house. Not feeling like arguing, Gale only nodded and walked away quickly.

Of course Hazelle Hawthorne was ecstatic about the idea. She was thrilled that she could now properly focus on her laundry business without having her youngest distracting her every couple of hours. Gale noticed how happy his mother was and silently decided it wasn't worth arguing with her. They had been struggling pretty badly recently and if this meant more working hours for his mother it could mean that they would actually be able to eat. It also meant that Rory and Vick wouldn't have to worry about occupying their younger sister and Gale could actually take them into the woods and properly teach them how to hunt. But the benefit of this selfless act from the mayor's daughter only made Gale more annoyed with her. Of course she had time to watch someone else's kid, she didn't have to work, or hunt just so she could eat. He hated that she wasn't asking to be paid, now Gale felt as if he owed her something in return yet he knew he couldn't afford anything. And he wondered why she was being so kind, Gale made sure his dislike for her was known, so why was she still offering her help? Although the thing that worried Gale the most was Posy. He was worried that Posy would become so used to Madge's rich lifestyle, that she would be disappointed when she came back home and there would be no way that Gale could make up for it.

Trying to push his thoughts out of his mind, Gale grabbed his bow and decided to head out into the woods with the little bit of extra time he had. Once he had crawled under the fence, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Being in the woods always seemed to relax him and he felt more at home. He treaded silently through his usual path, checking on all of his snares and eventually finding his way down to the bank of the river that ran through the woods. As he sloped down the grassy hill, he noticed someone crouching down beside the water and he grinned.

"Don't fall in Catnip." Gale said teasingly as he made his way over to her. Katniss rolled her eyes at him and ignored his jab.

"Ha-ha. What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be watching Posy." She asked and Gale let out a groan as he sat beside her, setting his bow on the ground.

"Posy is at Undersee's house." He told her and watched her surprised reaction.

"Why in the world is she over there?" She asked him quickly and Gale shook his head.

"She had run over to her house one day without me noticing and she's been obsessed with her ever since." He explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now Undersee says she wants to be her babysitter for the summer, free of charge. So of course my mum isn't going to say no." He glanced at her again and Katniss nodded.

"Wow that's really nice of her." Katniss said quietly and Gale shook his head at her.

"You don't actually believe she's doing it just out of generosity, do you? Obviously she's looking for some sort of profit, I'm sure she knows I hate her so she wouldn't be first in line to do me any favors." He replied angrily and Katniss shrugged.

"I don't know Gale. Madge isn't as awful as you make her out to be." She looked back over at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I just hope Posy gets over this obsession soon. I don't need her getting used to being around rich people and getting the wrong idea." He mumbled and Katniss stood up from the grass.

"Posy's a smart kid. I'm sure she'll be fine." She chuckled a bit and walked back up the hill, Gale following closely behind her.

They walked back into town together and Gale left Katniss at the Hob so he could go and pick up Posy. When he reached the front door he heard the sound of giggling coming from and open window upstairs. He tried to push his anger down as he knocked on the door abruptly. The giggling quickly died down and there were muffled footsteps and suddenly the door opened. Posy stood behind Madge, there were some dolls in her hands, the kind of dolls from the old days whose heads were too big and feet too small for their bodies.

"Hi Gale!" Madge said cheerily and he had to stop himself from scowling at her.

"Come on Posy, it's time to go home." He said, ignoring Madge and watching as his sister pouted a little.

"Can I stay longer?" Posy asked him quietly. "I want to play more." She said and looked up at Madge.

Gale shook his head angrily. "No Pose, I'll play with you at home." He answered and held his hand out for her. Posy reluctantly took her brothers hand and waved to Madge.

"Bye Posy! See you tomorrow!" Madge said to the little girl as she was pulled her away by her brother, ignoring Gale's sour mood.

He took Posy home just in time for dinner and he ate quietly while him and the rest of his family listened to Posy talk about her day. After clearing up the dishes, he gave Posy a bath and got her ready for bed, while she kept going on about Madge and what they were going to do the next day.

"And then we'll have a tea party!" Posy was telling him as he struggled to get her pajamas onto her body but she was restless and couldn't stop fidgeting. "Madgey is so pretty I wish I looked like her. Don't you think she's pretty Gale?" Posy blurted out and Gale finally got her shirt over her head.

"Yeah sure, I guess so." Gale sighed, just trying to please her in any way he could. But apparently that was the wrong answer and Posy went wild.

"You think Madge is pretty!" She screamed and ran from his arms, she got up onto her bed and jumped up and down, giggling loudly. "You and Madgey are gonna get married!" She shouted. Gale's eyes widened and he tried to grab her and stop her from bouncing but she was faster and she jumped onto the floor and ran to the other side of the room.

"Posy come on..." Gale tried to plead but Posy wasn't listening.

"I'm gonna tell her tomorrow!" She said and smiled at him deviously. Gale's face paled a little bit and his heart sped up. He was only trying to amuse his sister. He didn't want any rumors spreading around town that he had a thing for Madge Undersee, because he clearly didn't.

"No you will not Posy." He said sternly and Posy continued to giggle. She tried racing past him but Gale luckily caught her with his long arms. He scooped her up, put her into bed, and pulled her blankets around her.

"Posy you have to promise you won't say anything, okay? I'll buy you something new if you don't." He said, feeling bad that he had to bribe his sister like that. He watched as Posy thought it over and then nodded her head.

"Okay Gale. I'll keep it a secret." She whispered and held out her tiny pinky finger for him. He couldn't help but smile as he hooked his own finger with hers and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Pose, love you." He said quietly and slowly got up from her bed.

"Night Gale, love you too." Posy yawned, letting out one more giggle, and Gale heard her whisper as he walked out the door; "Madgey said you were handsome too, but never said I had to keep it a secret."


	3. Chapter 3

"How many times do I have to tell you; I'm not coming to your stupid party." Gale was walking with his friend Thom on their way back from the Hob. Every year, Thom would throw a wild party at the slag heap for all the teens in the Seam. It was the one and only day of the year that they would let themselves have a break from working in the mines or hunting for their families. Everyone would start drinking early in the afternoon and the party would only get crazier as the night went on. Gale had never attended any of said parties, he couldn't afford to take a day off from hunting, his family needed the money and the food.

"Come on Gale, you work harder than anybody I know, you deserve just one day off. Besides, the hunting hasn't been that great these days anyway." Thom was shaking his head at him and Gale rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but the idea of being around belligerent people who can't hold their liquor doesn't appeal to me." He replied as they approached Gale's house and the two of them sat on the front steps.

"You just need to have a few drinks while you're there, then you'll relax, you won't even notice them. You don't even have to come for the day, just show up later, even if it's for a couple minutes." Thom pleaded, watching Gale with an amused look.

"I'll think about it." Gale mumbled and Thom let out a sigh of frustration.

"That's what you say every year, Hawthorne." He said as he stood from the steps. "I'll come drag you out of your house if I don't see you there." He warned as he walked away and Gale laughed lightly.

Yet despite his constant denial, Gale found himself at the slag heap later that night. He didn't know why he had finally decided to go, he figured it was probably because he was fed up with Posy's talk about Madge. She had only been going over there for a few weeks now but it felt as if he had been dropping her off there for months. Gale dreaded going there every morning with his sister, he was afraid she would have spilled their little secret by now, but Madge seemed unfazed each day and he guessed he was safe for now. He didn't know why he was so scared of her finding out what he had said, because it wasn't the truth. He figured he didn't want Madge getting the wrong idea after finding out what Madge had said about him.

As he approached the slag heap, he saw a raging fire burning near the field with a few people standing around it, drinks in their hands. He passed the fire and walked by some kids playing made up drinking games, trying to find Thom. He eventually found his friend talking to a group of people from school and when Thom spotted him, he let out a loud howl.

"Look guys! Hawthorne finally showed up!" He cheered as Gale came to stand with the group. Thom quickly shoved a drink in his hand and Gale took a sip.

"I'm not staying long." He told them and Thom gave him a look but didn't persist any further. The group stood and talked for a while as Gale drank what was in his cup quickly. He had no idea what it was but he liked the burn of it on his throat. They eventually moved on and Gale watched as some of the group went on to play some of the drinking games. He noticed Thom filling up his cup for him a few times but he didn't mind, he wasn't lightweight and was only merely buzzed after a couple of hours. When Thom had won his third game and Gale noticed how drunk he had gotten, he decided to persuade him to go and sit by the fire for a bit. A couple people from the group joined them and they sat in comfortable silence around the fire until one of the girls let out a noise of disgust.

"Who invited town people?!" She scoffed and Gale followed her gaze across the flames to where Delly Cartwright and Madge Undersee were standing. Gale was suddenly angry, why couldn't he just have one night without seeing or thinking about the preppy, blonde town girl.

"Delly is friends with everyone from town and the Seam. She was probably invited and brought the princess along." Gale heard someone say but he was focused on Madge. She stayed close to Delly's side and looked nervous, like she knew she wasn't welcome there. He watched as they sat across from them at the fire and Delly handed Madge a cup. She drank it fairly quickly, her eyes met his across the flames and Gale looked away quickly.

"I'm going home now." He told his friends and stood up from where he was sitting, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Don't go! The party just started!" Thom yelled and stumbled over to Gale, grabbing his arm for support. "Come on, let's get you another drink." He told him and filled up his cup with the flask that was in his pocket. Gale could feel Madge's gaze on him and he frowned. He wasn't going to let her ruin the good time he was having; he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of watching him leave. So he made his way back over to where he was sitting, helping Thom along the way.

After he had figured that he had stayed long enough to satisfy Thom, he silently snuck away from his group and started to make his way home. He was a less sober than he thought he was, his movements slow and his head fuzzy. As he walked away from the fire, he could hear voices coming through the trees and he recognized one of them as Madge's.

"I told you I don't have any money on me!" Madge's voice got louder as Gale approached the scene. Madge was backed up against a tree with two people blocking her way, a short haired girl and her boyfriend that Gale recognized from the Seam. Gale watched the interaction from a few feet away and they didn't seem to notice him.

"Then give us that fancy necklace you got." The girl said and Madge's eyes widened a little, her hands flying up to where the pendant was resting around her neck.

"No, fuck off!" She said and reached forward to shove the girl backwards. Gale watched with shock at how much guts she had and the girl's boyfriend roughly grabbed her arm.

"You stupid bitch." He growled and pushed her back against the tree trunk, her head hitting it with a smack. Gale felt his feet carrying him quickly over to the three of them and he grabbed the guy from the collar of his shirt.

"Why don't you find someone else to steal from." Gale said, his voice was dangerously quiet. The guy glared at him and pushed him away.

"Why are you defending her? She's not one of us!" He snapped and gave Madge a dirty look. Gale clenched his fist and stepped closer to him.

"Just go before I beat the shit out of you." He warned and the guys girlfriend laughed.

"Let's just go Cain, I think Hawthorne has a thing for princess. Wait until we tell everyone!" She cackled and Cain smirked at him before walking off with his girlfriend. Gale watched them leave angrily but his thoughts were deterred at the sound of Madge's voice.

"Thank you Gale!" She said as he turned back around to look at her. "I don't know what I was thinking, I wouldn't have been able to fight them off!" She said and then she laughed, obviously drunk, and Gale realized where all her courage had come from. He didn't answer her and only watched as she made her way over to him, a lazy smile on her face. "Will you walk me home?" She asked him after a moment of silence and Gale sighed.

"Fine, let's go." He told her and grabbed her arm gently, noticing how much she was swaying. They walked slowly towards town and Madge leaned into his side.

"How's Posy?" She asked him and looked up at his face.

"She's fine." Gale replied and heard Madge giggle softly, stopping him mid-step.

"She told me what you said about me." Madge said and grinned at him and Gale's face paled. He knew it was too much for Posy to handle, she just loved to talk.

"Well don't think too much about it, Undersee, it wasn't true." Gale told her but she kept grinning at him.

"I don't believe you Gale Hawthorne." Madge grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled him closer, she leaned onto her tip-toes and soon her lips were on his, much to Gale's surprise.

With the help of the alcohol running through his system, he felt a sudden rush of need come over him and he was suddenly kissing her back hungrily. Her hands were up in his hair, tugging at it gently as he backed her up against a brick wall of the nearest building they had been standing by. Her lips tasted like strawberry, no doubt from whatever she had been drinking at the party. Their lips moved in unison and Gale felt himself pulling her closer to his body, making sure there was no space in between them. His hands were holding her hips roughly as his lips found his way down to her neck and he heard her make a small noise in the back of her throat. Madge's hands were on his shoulders then down his chest and Gale found his own hands gliding their way up and under her shirt. With a sharp gasp, Madge abruptly pulled away and pushed him back. Gale blinked a few times as he caught his breath, his heart was beating rapidly.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly blurted out, staring down at her. Madge's eyes were wild as she reached up and tried to tame her messy hair.

"No I'm sorry." She squeaked, unable to speak properly. "I-I should go." She took a deep breath and walked away quickly. He watched her go and tried to process what had just happened. He was beginning to sober up and he was angry at himself. What the hell was he doing, making out with the mayor's daughter? He hated that he had lost so much control over himself and silently vowed to never drink again for the rest of his life. He suddenly filled with panic and he whipped his head around to make sure nobody had seen them, but to his relief the street was empty. As he walked back home quickly, he noticed he could still taste the strawberry on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to take Posy to Undersee's house today." Gale was telling Rory as they were eating breakfast that next morning. Gale hadn't slept at all the night before, he kept tossing and turning as the past events ran through his head. There was no way that he was going to face her again, he was embarrassed and ashamed.

"I can't, I was going to take Prim into the woods and show her some basic snares." Rory was shaking his head. His mother was out of the question since she had already left for work and Vick had gone with her to help.

"Come on, it will take five minutes." Gale said with a frown and watched his brother rise from the table.

"I'm already late as it is, sorry Gale." He shrugged, put his dishes in the sink and dashed towards the door.

Gale ran his hands over his face and let out a frustrated sigh, he glanced at Posy who was eating her slice of bread giddily, excited to see her new best friend. He knew there was no way to convince her not to go, and Gale needed the extra time for hunting, so he decided he had no other choice.

"C'mon Posy, it's time to go." Gale told her, he walked over the front door and pulled his boots on. Posy followed him happily and took his hand once they were outside. The closer they got to town, the more Gale regretted his decision, and by the time they were at her front door he felt a tight knot in his stomach. Posy ran forward and knocked as hard as her little arms could, Gale staying at the bottom of the porch steps. It took a couple minutes but Madge finally opened the door and smiled at Posy who flew into her arms. Madge hugged her loosely and her eyes looked over to where Gale was standing, but she quickly averted his gaze. Gale noticed that her appearance looked less kempt and the bags under her eyes suggested that she hadn't slept either. He came to his senses when he heard Posy let out a small gasp.

"Madgey! What happened to your neck?" The little girl asked worriedly, Gale looked over at her again and sure enough, close to where her neck met her collarbone, there was a bright red hickey that Gale knew all too well came from his lips. Madge's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she quickly covered up the mark with her hair.

"It's okay Posy, I-I fell." She said lamely, her eyes flickering over to Gale for the slightest second. Posy seemed to believe her and let the subject drop, running inside the house quickly. There were a few awkward minutes as the two of them both stood outside before Madge spoke up.

"We should talk about what happened." She said almost in a whisper, her voice wavering. Gale could tell this was taking all the courage she could muster, but he quickly shook his head at her.

"Why? It was nothing, we were both drunk." He said dismissively and Madge turned an even deeper red, her face fell a bit and she looked hurt, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I pushed myself on you like that." She said, her eyes refused to meet his. Gale shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't know the Mayor's daughter knew how to party. I wonder what your dad thinks about it." He teased her, he was trying to lighten the mood. Madge smiled for a brief moment and she let out a forced laugh.

"He will never know. I had to sneak out just to be there and it's not as easy as you think." She replied and Gale chuckled.

"Well just be careful, Undersee." He said. "I'll come pick up Posy at four." He added as he turned to leave. Madge nodded and quickly walked back inside the house.

Rumors spread fast around District twelve, and by the time he had made it into the woods and met Katniss at their usual spot, she was already bombarding him with questions.

"Do you actually have a thing for Madge?" She asked, before he even had a chance to say hello. He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought that maybe Cain and his girlfriend might be too drunk to remember what had happened.

"No, I don't. Stop believing everything you hear. Cain just likes to cause shit." He replied but Katniss urged him on.

"I heard you were defending her. I thought you hated her." She said, watching his face carefully, studying him.

"She's our babysitter. If anything had happened to her, we wouldn't have anyone to watch Posy. That's all." He shrugged, and the both of them started to walk through the trees.

"I figured." Katniss laughed. "I'm just bugging you, I know how much dislike you have for that girl. But just be aware the whole town is talking. Who knows how soon until the Mayor hears. I wouldn't be surprised if he hunted you down and killed you himself." She said and shook her head.

Katniss was right, the town had been talking, and as Gale walked his way through town to pick up his sister, he noticed people staring at him or whispering to their friends as he walked by. He found that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, figuring the whole thing would blow over soon. He knocked on the large white doors and waited for Madge to answer. He stood there for a few minutes but didn't hear any footsteps inside the house. In fact, it seemed unusually quiet than before, he'd usually hear Posy laughing, or Madge on the piano, or even just quiet shuffling. Growing more concerned he reached forward and found that the door was unlocked. He looked behind him onto the street to make sure nobody was watching before he entered the house slowly. Looking around the large entrance, he felt out of place again and debated whether he should take off his muddy boots.

"Posy?" He called out softly, not sure if the Mayor was home or not, if he was, Gale did not want to face him alone. "Undersee." He called out this time for Madge and his worry intensified. Not caring about his shoes, he walked quickly past the sitting area and found a set of stairs that led to the next story. Taking two steps at a time he got upstairs and started opening all the doors down the hallway. He found a bathroom, another room he figured was Madge's, and a small empty looking office. He came to a doorway where he heard voices and quickly rushed inside.

Madge spun around quickly when she heard the door open, her eyes wide. She was sitting on a small chair, beside her in a large bed was an older looking woman with the same blonde hair as Madge's. Her eyes were open but they looked vacant and sunken in, for a quick second Gale almost thought she was dead. On the nightstand beside the bed there were several different bottles, vials, and needles. Madge had dropped what she was doing and got up at the speed of lighting.

"What are you doing here!?" She gasped and lunged towards him, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him out of the room quickly, closing the door behind her. Gale stood shocked for a couple moments then realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Where's Posy?" He asked her, suddenly angry that she was being so defensive. Madge groaned and put a hand on her forehead, she looked burnt out.

"Rory and Prim stopped by half an hour ago and picked her up." She told him and started to push him towards the stairs again. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he walked down the stairs with her.

"Oh, sorry for barging in like that. I knocked but nobody answered, I was worried." He mumbled and Madge shook her head.

"It's fine I understand. I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, her cheeks turned pink as she glanced up the stairs again. Gale shook his head, dismissing it, and although he was curious, he didn't ask her about it. He walked out onto the road and made his way home. He always knew the Mayor's wife was sick but this seemed different to him.

He went home, helped his mother with dinner, and got his siblings to bed. As he walked back downstairs, he found his mother sitting in the rocking chair that his father had made for her when Gale was first born. She looked up at him from her knitting and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I heard some interesting news today at work." She told him and Gale groaned loudly, flopping onto the dusty couch beside her. "She's a nice girl, very beautiful." She said approvingly and Gale shook his head

"Whatever you heard isn't true." He told her. "It's just kids trying to cause trouble." He looked at his mother and she laughed.

"Oh really? Because I heard from some sources that there was a little bit of lip action last night." She stared at him and Gale shot up quickly.

"What?!" His face paled, someone had seen them. Maybe they had passed by while the two of them were lost in the moment, or maybe it was someone looking out a window. Gale was furious. "Who told you that?" He demanded and Hazelle shook her head.

"I'm not saying Gale; I don't need you threatening my clients." She put down her knitting and her face took on a more serious look. "Just please promise me you'll be careful? I don't need another Hawthorne to look after." She said and Gale's cheeks burned.

"You have nothing to worry about because nothing happened." He said quietly and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going? It's almost dark." Hazelle watched him but Gale was already halfway out.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back." He said and slammed the door behind him.

He walked into the woods, trying to clear his mind and calm down. Who had watched them that night? He figured it was late enough and dark enough that nobody would have seen. This was definitely going to find it's way to the Mayor, he felt like a dead man walking. He calmed a little as he walked but it didn't last long, because as he emerged to a small clearing he came face to face with none other but Madge Undersee. Madge gasped, startled by his presence.

"What in the world are you doing out here?" Gale spoke first and Madge took a few steps back, there were small yellow flowers in her hand.

"Nothing." She said dismissively. "Mind your own business." Gale's flared with anger and he grabbed her arm.

"Do you know how dangerous it is out here?" He snapped and started pulling her back towards the direction of the fence. Madge planted her feet in the ground and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm fine Gale. I come here all the time." She fired back and Gale glared at her. The Mayor probably already thought the two of them were sleeping together, if anything happened to her out here he knew he'd be the one blamed. Without another thought he reached forward and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. Madge yelped loudly and banged her fists on his back.

"Put me down!" She yelled but Gale just ignored her squirming and carried her back. But as he approached the fence he put her back down quickly and rushed over.

"You're such a-" Madge started but Gale quickly cut her off.

"Shh, shut it!" He snapped and leaned towards the fence and noticed the faint hum of the electrical current running through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Madge froze as panic spread over her, but Gale remained calm as he grabbed a stick off the ground and touched the fence with it, causing it to zap the end loudly.

"What are we supposed to do now?" She asked him and took a few steps away from the buzzing fence.

"It's fine, this has happened to Katniss and I a couple times, it eventually turns off again." He told her and started walking back towards the trees. Madge stood there and watched him before quickly following behind him.

"Where are you going? We should stay by the fence to see when it turns off." She said and frowned. Gale shook his head and kept walking.

"If a peacekeeper sees us, we'll be in big trouble. We can check back in a few hours." He said and finally picked a spot to set up camp. Madge watched as he started collecting small twigs and dry leaves.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked after a few minutes and Gale shook his head again.

"Just sit and try not to get in the way." He told her and Madge made herself comfortable at the base of a tree trunk. She watched as his skilled hands quickly made a small fire and she picked at the grass nervously.

"What if a wild animal comes?" She asked quietly after he had sat down across from her and Gale laughed.

"We're not far enough to encounter any dangerous animals. The worst thing that could find us would be a deer. Not scared of those, are you princess?" He smirked at her and Madge glared at him across the fire.

"What is your problem Gale? One minute you hate my guts, and then the next minute you're actually an okay guy, and it just keeps going in a circle." She said angrily, her fists clenching at her sides. "It's really frustrating!" Gale laughed at her and leaned his head back against the tree.

"In case you didn't know, I don't like you very much, Undersee." He said and Madge scoffed.

"Well, you liked me enough to shove your tongue down my throat." She challenged, a small smirk spreading across her face. This time it was Gale's turn to be angry and his face turned cold.

"That was nothing! I was drunk. Everyone does stupid things when they drink." He snapped and Madge's smirk fell a little and she stared at the grass beneath her feet.

"You know I have no control over who I am or who my family is." She changed the subject. "I was born into being rich, there was nothing I could do about it." Gale rolled his eyes at her, he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?" He snapped again and Madge felt his eyes burning into her.

"No, I'm not!" She said, keeping her head down. "I'm just saying that maybe you could be a little nicer sometimes. It's not like a flaunt my status everywhere I go, I try my best to be humble about it. Why can't any of you see that I'm just trying to help!"

"Because we're not some charity case, Undersee. We don't need your help!" Gale fought back but Madge's voice rose.

"It's okay to ask for help sometimes Gale! That doesn't make you weak!" She shouted "I remember one winter a few years ago, there was so much snow it made it hard for you guys to go out into the woods. You and Katniss looked so frail and tired and I felt so _fucking_ bad that I had a warm house and a kitchen full of food! You were both too stubborn to accept anything I offered I honestly thought you two were going to die!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Why can't you just understand that there are people who care about you!?" She finally got up and walked away from the light of the fire. Gale sat there stunned, having never seen her so emotional before. He thought over what she had said and he realized she had been right. His family almost didn't make it through that stormy winter those few years back and now he realized it was his own stupid fault. He could have fed his family with whatever Madge had offered but he was too stubborn and too proud to see it. Gale faintly recalled Katniss telling him a story about the Mellark boy giving her a loaf of bread, even Katniss would accept help from others, and suddenly Gale felt a wave of guilt roll over him.

He quickly got to his feet and ran towards the direction that Madge had gone. It didn't take him long to find her since she was less trained in these woods and her heavy footsteps gave her away. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm and she jumped a little but didn't say anything.

"You're going to get lost." Gale said quietly and started to lead her back to the fire. Madge wiped away a few tears that had fallen and Gale noticed how badly she was shivering. Once back at the fire, he quickly pulled his jacket off and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, making her sit beside the fire again.

"You'll be cold." Madge said, her voice was low and raspy and she started to take the jacket off but Gale gave her a look that made her stop. They were quiet for a long time before Gale spoke up.

"So, did you just come out here to pick flowers?" He asked her, and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, they're my mom's favorite and this is the only place I've see them grow." She told him and looked up to meet his gaze.

"How is your mom doing?" Gale's eyes took on a gentler look and Madge took a deep breath.

"She's okay. Not any better but not any worse." She said, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"I'm sorry to hear." He said quietly and she forced a laugh.

"Don't be, there's really nothing we can do. It's not a physical illness, it's more psychological." Gale looked at her confused and she went on. "When her sister died in Haymitch's Games, she lost her mind a little. It's like she went numb from shock. She gets bad headaches but she has her good days." As she explained her eyes wandered down to the flames in front of her and she had trouble looking at him. Gale nodded in understanding and thought of Katniss' mom and how she had become distant after her husband's death. "Now I take care of her, because dad doesn't want to do it. Sometimes she looks at me and it's like she doesn't even know who I am." Her voice wavered dangerously and but she fought back the tears, biting down on her bottom lip hard. "I'm sorry, this is so stupid." She said and got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off her pants.

"It's not stupid. I know what it's like to not have a parent around and this is kind of the same, in a way. It sucks." He told her as he watched her rise from the ground. Madge smiled at him weakly, pushing her hands in her pockets.

"Thanks Gale, I really appreciate it. I'm going to go check to see if the fence is off. And don't worry I can find my way back." She told him and Gale only nodded, letting her walk off. He laid back in the grass as he listened to her footsteps get farther away, thinking about everything she had just said. He didn't know how to feel, so many emotions were running through him and it was making his head spin. She returned a little while later, walking up to the dying fire.

"It's still on." She said with a sigh and Gale nodded.

"We might as well try to get some sleep then." He said as he stared up at the moon through the leaves of the trees. Madge nodded in agreement and unzipped his jacket. She went over to him and laid down right beside him, using the jacket as a blanket to cover the both of them. Madge smiled at him and rolled her eyes when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh get over it Gale, you looked cold. And I think we can call ourselves friends now." She said and closed her eyes. Gale smiled and watched her until her breathing became more shallow then drifted off to sleep himself.

"Gale wake up, the fence is off." Madge was shaking his arm gently, and Gale opened his eyes. The sun was barely up and he figured it was around five in the morning. Madge was looming over him, a small smile on her face. We should head back before anyone knows we're missing." She said quietly. He nodded and quickly got to his feet, brushing some dirt out of his hair. They walked back towards the fence and Gale held it up for her while she climbed under then he quickly followed. They hadn't even walked for a solid five minutes before they ran right into the Mayor. Madge's face paled and Gale almost stopped in his tracks.

"Where in the world have you been!?" The Mayor shouted as they got closer and Madge kept her distance from him.

"It's fine dad, I was just getting mom her flowers." She whispered and help up the limp bouquet in her hand.

"In the forest? You told me you got them from the meadow! Do you realize how dangerous that is!" He got louder and a few people stopped to see what was going on. "And you were out there with him?!" He spat out as he looked over at Gale.

"Dad, please calm down." Madge was very quiet, her fists clenched by her sides. The Mayor reached out and knocked the flowers from her hand and grabbed a hold of her arm roughly and she jerked back a bit. Gale was suddenly flooded with anger and he stepped between the two of them.

"I was helping Madge find her way out. She got lost and I helped her get back to the fence." He said, his voice low. Madge's father looked him up and down before turning back to Madge.

"You are never stepping foot out of the house again without going through me first." He looked at Gale again. "And tell your bratty sister that she isn't welcome either." He told him and Gale resisted the urge to hit him, knowing only worse consequences would avail. Madge turned and gave Gale an apologetic look as she was dragged away by her father towards the center of town.

Gale was furious, he always knew the Mayor was a pig, but never realized how awful he could really be. As he walked back home, his anger turned into fear and he suddenly worried for Madge's safety. He had never seen somebody's own parent treat them so harshly but he had to resist the urge to go and check on her. As he walked back into his house, he tried to come up with a way to tell Posy that she wouldn't be able to see Madge anymore and it broke his heart to think about it. As soon as the door closed, his mother came rushing towards him.

"Gale where were you!? I waited up all night for you to come home" She gasped and reached out to grab both sides of his face.

"It's okay, ma. I got caught I the woods because the fence turned on. I was fine." He told her and she reached over to hug him tightly.

"You had me worried sick." She mumbled but Gale could tell she was relieved. As he stood there and hugged his mother, he realized how lucky he actually was to have at least one caring parent around. He peeled away from her and frowned a little.

"I was with Madge." He said quietly and his mother raised her eyebrows. "We never did anything." He added quickly. "But her dad caught her and was really mad about it. Posy's not allowed to go there anymore."

Hazelle let out a sigh but nodded her head. "Okay, she can come to work with me and Vick." She said almost disappointed. Gale felt as if this was all his fault but he quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind, reminding himself that Madge had been in the woods by herself.

"Hey ma." Gale blurted out and she looked up at him curiously. "Would someone be heartless enough to hurt their own kid?" He asked her, concern in his eyes. Gale knew there were vicious people out there but never heard of anyone hurting one of their own. Hazelle nodded her head and frowned.

"Yes Gale, there are a lot of parents who treat their children like their burdens." She told him and read the concern on his face. "Why? Do you know someone who might be in danger?" She asked quickly and Gale swallowed hard.

"No. Just wondering." He said quietly and turned away from her as quickly as he could because Gale didn't know anyone who could tell a lie as quickly as his mother.

Telling Posy was as hard as Gale thought it would be. At first she was in denial, refusing to believe what Gale or Hazelle was saying. As a few days went by she almost seemed depressed and Gale would hear her crying in her bedroom at night. Gale was furious, the Mayor had no right to hide his daughter away like that, she was old enough to make her own decisions. His anger wasn't even fully for Posy's sake; he could admit to himself that he actually wanted to see Madge as well. It was true what she had said in the woods, they really could call each other friends and as her friend, Gale was concerned for her. As weeks went by without even a small sighting of Madge, Gale's concern grew and he had finally had enough. As he lay in bed one night, he waited until his house grew quiet and once he knew everyone was asleep, he pulled on his boots and walked out into the warm summer air. He quickly made his way over to town, only passing a few people as he went. He was glad that nobody was around when he reached Madge's house. He bent down and gathered some small rocks in his hand and proceeded to toss them gently at the window he figured would be hers. He waited a few seconds after each throw and after a good five minutes he saw a silhouette appear. Madge opened the window and looked down in surprise.

"Gale? What are you doing here?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. Gale came closer to the side of the house and craned his neck to look at her.

"Can I come up?" He asked and Madge shook her head quickly.

"No! My dad has the house alarmed. If anyone goes in or out it will go off." She warned him, but Gale was studying the large tree that was growing beside her house and Madge quickly caught on.

"No Gale, you're going to break your neck!" She gasped as he started to climb the tree, pulling himself up through the branches. When he got high enough, balanced himself on a branch that went in the direction of her window and walked quickly towards her. Madge moved quickly out of the way as Gale put one foot inside the window and bent his tall frame through the small opening. Gale straightened himself up and looked over at Madge.

"That was really dang-" Madge began to say but Gale quickly cut her off.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Madge heard the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, pulling her robe tighter around her body.

"Your dad, the way he grabbed you, I don't know I thought maybe he was going to hurt you." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around her room. Madge was chewing on her bottom lip and her hands played with her sleeves, she didn't answer him. Gale focused his gaze back on her and narrowed his eyes. "Did he hurt you Madge?" He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"No!" She squeaked but her eyes remained focused on the floor. Gale stepped closer to her and reached out to stop her hands from fidgeting. She quickly pulled away from him and went to the other side of her room, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You should go; he might hear you." She said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're okay." He replied and Madge shook her head.

"I'm okay Gale, it's none of your business anyway."

"It is my business Madge, if you're in danger then maybe I could help." He told her and Madge burst out laughing.

"Since when do you want to help me with anything? What is going on with you?" She asked, and got up again, moving closer to him. "Why do you even care?" Her voice got quiet and her smile faded.

Suddenly Gale closed the gap in between them and he was kissing her, one hand on the side of her face. Madge didn't react for a few moments but then Gale could feel her lips moving against his and her hands rested gently on his shoulders. It wasn't as heated and forceful as their last kiss, it was cautious at first, then grew into a steady burning spark. Gale now knew what he had been feeling all those weeks that he hadn't seen Madge and realized this is what he had wanted for a very long time. She was beautiful, strong, and selfless, and Gale had slowly fallen for her all those years ago but his stubbornness got in the way of him seeing that. Madge pulled away first and took in a shaky breath, her blue eyes staring into his grey ones.

"You can't blame that one on alcohol." She whispered, her cheeks turning pink.

"I wasn't going to. I wanted to do that." Gale replied and placed his hands on her sides. "Madge, I'm sorry. I was such a dick to you for years and for no particular reason. I was just angry after my dad died, I guess I didn't want anyone to be happy. Katniss was always so preoccupied with trying to help her mother get better after it all, that you were actually my pull to reality. I never realized until now how much I enjoyed coming to sell you strawberries or dropping off Posy because my comments wouldn't bother you and you stayed so optimistic and I wanted that so badly. I'm sorry." The words came rushing out and Gale had never felt more vulnerable. Madge was watching him intently as he spoke and small tears had started to form in her eyes. She shook her head quickly and out both her hands on the sides of his face.

"Don't be sorry. What happened was awful and I knew you were hurt. I know you're not an awful person Gale, I've always known it." She leaned up and kissed him again and Gale kissed her back softly. She pulled away after a few minutes and leaned into his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"Will you sleep here tonight?" She asked quietly. "I've kind of been going crazy without any company." She looked up at him and Gale smiled.

"Sure, I was a little worried about climbing out that window in the dark again." He replied and Madge let out a laugh. She pulled away to take off her robe, revealing her mismatched pyjamas of shorts and a large t-shirt. Gale smiled to himself as he watched her climb into bed and make some room for him. He quickly pulled off his boots and laid in the bed beside her, quickly realizing he had never slept on something this comfortable before. Madge rolled over so they were facing each other and she smiled as Gale's hands found their way around her waist.

"How is Posy doing?" She asked him and Gale frowned a little.

"Not so good, she really misses you." He told her quietly and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, my dad is insane." She replied and Gale suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Madge you would tell me if you didn't feel safe, right?" He asked, sitting up a little bit.

"Of course I would Gale." She nodded her head quickly, her eyes focused on her blankets. Gale laid back down, kissed her forehead, then closed his eyes. She smiled softly and rested her head on his chest, slowly drifting off in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun casting through the window made the back of Madge's eyelids turn red and she tried to shield her face, wanting just a few more minutes of sleep. When she heard a light rumbling of a snore, her eyes flew open and she remembered the events of the past night. A smile spread across her face as she looked over at the sleeping Gale Hawthorne. He looked a lot younger when he slept, with his lips parted slightly and hair going in different directions. Madge would have never thought she'd have Gale in her bed, with his long strong arms wrapped around her protectively. Of course she's always dreamed of this exact moment, she had had a crush on Gale for as long as she could remember, but never thought she would ever have a chance with him. Her heart swelled as she thought back to his words from the night before, Gale was hurt and Madge promised to herself that she would try her best to help him get better. She buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes, he smelt like pine and ash, and it suited him so well. After a couple more minutes she looked up again to look at the clock and let out a small sigh, Gale would have to leave soon if he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him. Reluctantly, she pulled her hands away from where they were rested on his stomach and moved them up to his face, cupping it gently.

"Gale." She whispered and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. She watched as his eyes fluttered open and his gaze focused on her, his lips curving into a smile. "It's almost five-thirty. You should go before the whole town wakes up." She whispered to him and felt his grip around her waist tighten.

"You're probably right." He said quietly but didn't let go of her, leaning down to press small kisses on her neck.

Madge giggled and pressed her hands on his chest. "I mean it Gale." She said and he pulled away with a sigh.

"Can I come back tonight?" He asked her, his eyes taking on a more serious look and Madge couldn't help but smile.

"Of course you can." She nodded and Gale looked relieved, leaning down to kiss her lips deeply. Madge kissed him back and almost lost herself, just relishing the feeling, but she had to get him out of her house. She pulled away again and quickly untangled herself from him, getting up from her bed. Gale followed after her and pulled on his boots as Madge opened up the window. "Please be careful." She told him and Gale wrapped her up in his arms again, kissing her passionately for a few moments before letting her go.

"I will. I'll see you tonight." He smiled at her and swiftly made his way out of the window and onto the branch of the tree. Madge leaned out the window to make sure he didn't fall and watched until he was out of sight.

After closing her window and getting dressed, she walked out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her parents. She felt as if she had a lighter step and she couldn't stop a smile from breaking across her face.

"Someone is in a good mood." A voice from behind her made her almost drop the frying pan that was in her hands. Her father was walking into the kitchen with a newspaper tucked under his arm. Madge's smile instantly vanished and she quickly slid his food from the frying pan and onto a plate, placing it in front of him as he sat down at the dining table. "What are you so cheery about?" He asked as he grabbed a fork and started to eat.

"Nothing." Madge replied and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal from the counter and raced upstairs to her mother's room before he could question her any further.

"Good morning, mom." She smiled as she opened the door and set the bowl down on the desk. "It's time for your bath, do you think you're okay to get up?" She asked her as she pulled the covers off of her body. Mrs. Undersee slowly started to sit up and Madge wrapped an arm around her back to support her. She helped her mother get to her feet and they shuffled to the bathroom that was conveniently attached to her bedroom. Madge proceeded to go through the daily task of bathing, dressing, and feeding her mother, and finally got her back into her bed to give her medications. As she filled a needle full of morphling, she talked to her quietly.

"Hey mom, remember that boy I used to tell you about? The oldest Hawthorne?" She asked although she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. "Remember I used to tell you how handsome he was and how much I liked him?" She watched her mother's blank expression and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "He likes me too." Mage told her almost giddily and her heart sped up when she saw the ghost of a smile on her mother's lips. Letting go of her hand, she quickly got to work and injected her medicine. With a quick kiss to the top of her forehead, Madge left the room quietly and went downstairs to clean up, counting down the hours until she would get to see Gale again.

The next few weeks went on the same way. Gale would come over in the late hours of the night and leave early in the morning before anyone knew he was gone. They decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else, Madge hadn't told him that she had already mentioned it to her mother, but she figured it wasn't much of a big deal since it wasn't like she was going to go around telling people. Hazelle Hawthorne was the only person who continued to suspect something was going on between the two, ever since she walked by her son one day and caught the faint scent of strawberries. Since she was still under house arrest, Madge was slowly starting to go crazy from the inside of her house, and one night while Gale was walking up to her house, he found her at the base of the tree, waiting for him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her, his eyes filled with concern. "Your dad is going to kill you." He reached towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Madge shook her head and leaned up to peck his lips. "He won't ever find out. I needed to get out of that house. I thought maybe I could go visit Posy." She told him excitedly and Gale smiled warmly.

"She would love that. I'm sure she won't mind being woken up for you." He said with a chuckle and quickly intertwined their fingers, pulling her in the direction of his house. He kept her close to his side as they walked through the Seam and finally arrived at his house. Opening the door for her, she walked inside and looked around the entrance with a warm smile. Gale took her hand once again and led her upstairs and into Posy's room. The little girl was curled up in her bed under the covers, an old tattered stuffed dog clutched in her arms. Madge smiled to herself and watched as Gale went to kneel beside the bed, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Posy." He whispered as he shook her gently. "Wake up Posy, I have a surprise." Gale watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him confused.

"It's still dark Gale, it's not time to wake up." She mumbled to him, obviously still tired, but her eyes drifted over his shoulder to where Madge was standing and she immediately sat up. "Madgey!" She squealed and raced out of her bed, rushing over and jumping into her arms. Madge hugged the little girl tightly and laughed.

"Hi Posy! I missed you so much!" She told her quietly and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I missed you too! When can I come back?" Posy asked her quickly, her big eyes wide, and Madge let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm not sure yet, but soon okay? I promise." She kissed her cheek and set her back on the ground.

Posy bounced up and down and grabbed her stuffed animal again. "Will you stay for a sleepover?" She asked and Madge looked over at Gale for approval.

"Sure, but she has to leave very early, okay Pose?" Gale told his sister and ruffled her hair a little. Posy giggled and climbed into her bed, making sure to leave room for Madge. Gale was looking at Madge, standing there awkwardly, and she was doing the same. They were both uncertain on what they should say and how they should act in front of Posy. There was no doubt she would tell everyone about their secret romance, so Gale moved first, making his way to the door. "Goodnight you two." He looked over at Madge. "I'll come wake you up at five." He said before closing the door gently.

The blonde quietly got into bed beside Posy who cuddled into her side closely. "Goodnight Posy, sweet dreams." Madge whispered quietly, reaching down to stroke her hair, and watched as she drifted off to sleep. She laid beside Posy for a few hours, just watching out the window and occasionally glancing at the little girl. Once she was sure she was in a deep sleep, Madge untangled herself carefully from her grasp and silently left the room. She slowly closed the door and turned around, almost letting out a scream when she came face to face with Gale. She put both hands to her mouth and took in a deep breath, taking a few moments to collect herself.

"Jesus, you scared me!" She whispered and then laughed a little as Gale took her hands gently.

"Sorry, I was coming to check on you. You can sleep with me if you want, I know Posy likes to kick." He told her and pressed a small kiss to her lips.

Madge smiled warmly and kissed him back, nodding her head. "Yeah, and she likes to steal all the blankets." She said with a giggle and Gale led her to his room. She walked into the small bedroom and looked around at the few things he had lying around. She went over to his desk and picked up a picture frame with his mother and a man who looked a few years older.

"Is this your dad?" She asked him quietly and turned around to look at him.

Gale's eyes refused to meet hers and he nodded. "Yeah, that was taken at their wedding." He said quietly and Madge nodded slowly.

"You really look like him." She set the picture frame down and Gale shrugged his shoulders. She walked over to him and took both his hands in hers. "I'm really sorry Gale. He was probably a great father if he was anything like you." She whispered to him and suddenly Gale was kissing her, his eyes were closed tightly. Madge took a few moments before kissing him back deeply. She could tell it was hard for him to talk about his father and she knew he needed this distraction. Her hands went up into his hair and Gale held onto her waist tightly, Madge could feel the urgency in his kisses. It was only after a few minutes that Madge felt a small presence behind her and she pulled away from Gale's lips and turned her head towards the open door. She only caught the small glimpse of long dark hair and could hear little feet running down the hallway. Turning back to Gale, she noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"Dammit." He grumbled and quickly let go of her waist, moving past her to follow his sister into her room and Madge followed quickly behind him. Posy was in her bed again with the blankets over her face, obviously pretending to be asleep, but Gale swiftly pulled them off her body. "What are you doing Posy? You're supposed to be asleep!" He told her angrily and the little girl shook her head quickly.

"I was looking for Madgey!" She told him, her cheeks turning red as she looked between the two of them.

Gale let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did you see Posy?" He asked her quietly, which caused Posy to let out a small giggle and Gale already knew her answer. "You can't tell anyone; do you hear me? You have to promise, it's very important." He told her and Posy nodded her head quickly. "And I'm being very serious. If you tell anyone then Madge can't come here anymore."

"I won't tell! I promise!" She squeaked, her eyes full of innocence and she held out her pinky for him.

Gale hooked his finger with hers and nodded. "Alright, now get back to sleep." He told her and got up from her bed, taking Madge's hand and walking out. She looked up at Gale as they walked down the hall and back into his bedroom.

"We're totally screwed right?" She asked quietly.

Gale nodded his head quickly and wrapped an arm around her "Oh yeah, she's going to tell everyone."


	7. Chapter 7

Gale sat at the dining table that next morning while his family ate breakfast, Madge had left only a couple hours earlier, and he was watching his sister intently. Posy sat in her chair and wouldn't stop fidgeting, he could tell that it was taking all of her willpower not to tell his entire family what had gone down the night before. She stayed very quiet and her eyes darted back and forth between each family member, but every time she laid her eyes on Gale he would give her a death glare and she would quickly stuff her mouth with oatmeal. Gale couldn't blame her though, Posy had never been shy and would always speak her mind. She just loved to talk and that's what Gale admired most about her.

"Posy, you're very quiet this morning. Are you feeling okay?" Hazelle asked, beginning to clear away the dishes from the table.

Posy looked at Gale quickly before nodding. "I'm okay mommy. Can I go play outside?" She asked quickly.

"Sure Posy, but stay in the yard please." Her mother responded and the little girl shot out of her chair and ran to the front door. Gale started helping his mother with the dishes and watched Posy outside from the window above the sink.

"What is going on with her?" Hazelle looked over in her direction. "I've never seen her so quiet."

Gale shook his head and shrugged. "I'm not sure, she's probably fine." He dismissed her concern as he put away the last of the dishes. "Do you need anything from the Hob today?" He changed the topic as he made his way to the door.

"Oh yes, if you can, we're running low on soap." She hurried over to him and kissed his cheek like she did everyday when he went out. "Be careful." She told him and Gale nodded.

"Always am, mum." He smiled at her and turned to the door but Hazelle caught his arm. He turned back to her and watched as she picked at a spot on his shirt and proceeded to pull off a strand of long blonde hair. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and Gale's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "That could have come from anywhere." He told her and shrugged his shoulders, leaving the house before she could say anything else.

He found Katniss waiting for him in the woods, two dead rabbits already in her hand. As they walked together in silence, he noticed she was acting differently, her footsteps seemed uneven and she looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"What's up, Catnip?" He asked her after a few minutes of observation and her eyes darted up to his.

"Prim's been worrying about the Games." She told him and suddenly it felt as if a wall had hit him. Gale had been so wrapped up with his family and with Madge during the past couple of months that he forgot the Games were slowly approaching. This was Gale's last year so he felt somewhat relieved he had made it this far. But he suddenly thought of Rory since he was the same age as Prim, this would be his first year as well.

"Shit. I almost forgot." He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "But Prim will be fine though, it's her first year and she's never signed up for tesserae." He reassured her and remembered how furious he was when he had found out that Rory had put his name in for tesserae and made him promise to never do it again despite the many times he had done it himself.

"Yeah but she's still worried, and I don't blame her. I've tried teaching her things out here but she just can't get the hang of them. She's a healer not a fighter." Katniss said with a sigh and stopped to check one of their snares nearby.

Gale watched her as his mind started to wander and he thought about Madge. Like Katniss, she still had two more years until she was safe from the Games. What if her name was picked out of all the girls in the District? He wondered about the possibility of it happening and his first thought was to volunteer. But then he thought about his family and how they'd survive if he was killed. He wanted to keep Madge safe but his family was his top priority. As Katniss walked back over he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, reminding himself that nothing had happened yet and there was only a small possibility of her name being picked.

"You look worried all of a sudden." Katniss remarked. "I hope it's for yourself because your name is in that bowl more times than I can count." She said and frowned a little.

"I'm not worried." He told her. "I'd be fine if I was picked anyway." He said and watched Katniss shake her head.

"You think that now Gale, but those Careers are ruthless. They've been training their whole lives for this." She reminded him and she was right. Gale hadn't really thought about what he would do if he was ever picked for the Games and realized that he would have a pretty good chance but he'd never be able to fight off a Career.

Katniss changed the subject and pulled something out of her bag. "Anyway, look what I found while I was waiting for you." She grinned and opened a pouch to reveal a bundle of strawberries. "We'll have a bit of extra money after we sell these to Madge." She told him, but Gale wasn't listening.

He was suddenly stricken with panic at the thought of having to go over there with Katniss. He had never thought about it before, how would he act around them? He didn't want Katniss to pick up on anything, she was his best friend but this was one thing he couldn't tell her. Would Madge act differently too? His mind ran through millions of scenarios as the two of them started walking into town. Each step brought them closer to the Mayor's house and as they knocked on the door, Gale decided to play it normally.

Madge opened the door and she smiled at them. "Hi Katniss, hi Gale." She said and her cheeks flushed when she looked at him.

Katniss held out the pouch of strawberries to her. "We found a small patch of strawberries in the woods and of course we saved them for you." She told the blonde and Madge grinned.

"You guys are the best. Let me get my money." She told them and quickly ran inside the house.

Katniss looked up at Gale and raised an eyebrow. "You're quiet. No snide remarks for her today or what?" She was looking up at him suspiciously and Gale knew he had to retrace his steps.

Madge returned with her small bag of coins and she placed them in Katniss' hand. The sunlight reflected off Madge's pendant around her neck and Gale took his shot.

"That's a fancy necklace. I bet it costs more than mine and Katniss' house combined." He said with a smirk and watched Madge's smile fade.

"It was my mom's." She said quietly, and her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"It must be nice having to sit in bed all day and yet live such an extravagant life." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, he had gone too far, way too far.

Madge's jaw dropped slightly and Gale could tell from the look in her eyes that she was hurt. Without hesitating she stepped back and slammed the door in their faces and Katniss turned to him.

"Seriously? That was cold, even for you." She shook her head and walked down the steps, Gale following quickly behind her.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it." He said loudly, hoping Madge would hear it too but he knew it was a far shot.

They got what they needed at the Hob then walked home together, but Gale's mind was elsewhere. He felt awful, he hadn't been thinking when he said it, and now he knew he would have to pay for it. As each hour passed, his stomach formed an even larger knot. He had to go see Madge that night but he wasn't sure how she would act or how he'd be able to make it up to her.

When his house had finally gone quiet, Gale made his way out the door and he walked quickly into town. As he walked, his mind went through everything he could say to make sure she knew how sorry he was. But as he got closer, his thoughts vanished when he heard shouting coming from inside. He was thankful that Madge's window was open and he swiftly climbed the tree and stood inside her bedroom. He could hear her voice coming from downstairs, quiet and fragile, nothing compared to her father who was shouting loudly.

"You idiot! How hard can it be to pour a glass of whiskey!" The Mayor yelled as Gale silently made his way down the stairs, making sure not to be seen.

Madge was standing in the kitchen with her father close beside her. She looked like she had been crying and the Mayor's face was red with anger. There was a broken glass bottle of whiskey that was on the floor, the brown liquid spreading across the tiles.

"It was just an accident, I'm sorry!" Madge cried and she gasped when her father grabbed her arm roughly.

"Sorry isn't enough, you stupid brat." He spat in her face and shoved her violently. Her bare feet slipped on the whiskey and she fell forward, smacking her head on the counter and falling into the shattered glass.

Gale was inside the kitchen before the Mayor had a chance to deliver another blow. He could hear Madge crying from behind him as he stood between the two and got dangerously close to the Mayor's face.

"You fucking pig. Don't lay another finger on her." He said through clenched teeth, every muscle in his body was tensed.

The Mayor seemed confused at first but then suddenly became angry again. "I knew it! I knew you two were sneaking around behind my back. I told you to stay away from her." He said and Gale could smell the alcohol on his breath. Drunk. That explained a lot.

"I'm not afraid of you. You can do whatever you want but nothing will keep me away from her." Gale said quietly, and he took another step closer.

"You better be careful what you say, I can make your life a living hell." The Mayor shot back and shoved him back a bit.

Gale's eyes flashed with rage and he swung his fist at the older man, his knuckles connecting with his jaw. Mr. Undersee stumbled back and he glared at Gale before lunging forward and throwing a punch into Gale's stomach, causing him to double over. He coughed a couple of times but quickly caught his breath and the two men started tossing more punches at each other.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Madge had gotten to her feet and she was trying to break them apart. But both men ignored her and continued to go after one another. The Mayor had gotten couple good blows and Gale's nose was gushing blood. Mr. Undersee had Gale pinned to the ground and was about to throw his fist back into his face when he suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious. Gale looked up an saw Madge with a needle in her hand, her whole body was trembling. She had blood all over her face and dress from the gash that was on her forehead, and her arm had a large bruise from where her dad had grabbed her.

"You shouldn't have come here." She told him quietly and turned towards the sink. She grabbed a wet rag and stepped over her father's body to reach up to Gale and start wiping the blood away.

"He could have killed you Madge." Gale said and brushed her hands away. "Why didn't you tell me he was treating you like this!?" Gale was furious, but he was more worried about her safety.

"He doesn't do it all the time! Just when he drinks." She said quietly and let her hands drop to her sides. Gale leaned forwards and tried to take her hands but she yanked them away from him. "Don't." She said, suddenly angry. "I haven't forgotten what you said earlier."

Gale flinched a little at the hostility in her voice and he swallowed hard. "Madge I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, you know that." He pleaded. "I was being stupid; I was afraid Katniss would be suspicious of us!"

Madge glared at him. "And why would that be such a bad thing? Katniss wouldn't tell anyone! Unless you have feelings for her or something, otherwise I don't see the problem." She snapped.

Gale shook his head quickly. "I have no feelings for her, Madge. I never have and I never will. I was just making sure it didn't get out. You know how the town talks, news spreads fast, you never know who's listening!" He was desperate, he couldn't lose her, not now while she was so vulnerable.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around herself. "There was no reason for you to attack my mother like that!" She held back a sob. "You could have said anything but that!"

"I'm sorry Madge. I regretted it as soon as I said it. I'm stupid I know. I'm just so in love with you that sometimes I don't think straight!" It all came rushing out and Madge's eyes grew wide. Gale stared right at her and he grabbed her arms lightly. "I love you Madge, and I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you. And I know you hate me right now, but please let me help you."

Madge stared up at him, and Gale searched her eyes for any form of regret, worried he might have said too much. But Madge brought her hands up to his jaw and she pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips onto his desperately. Gale kissed her back and held her waist gently, trying to be gentle with her. He could feel the need in her kisses, she was fragile and broken but she kept it hidden behind her walls she had built over the years of her father's abuse. The fearless and quick witted girl he thought he knew was gone at that moment and he realized she needed him more than he thought. He vowed to himself that he would never leave her, he would always make sure she was safe. She had fought the silent battle by herself for all these years, but now she wouldn't be alone.

He let Madge pull away first and he looked down at her, a few tears had fallen down her face and he wiped them away with his thumb. His eyes lingered over to the needle she had set on the counter and then to the Mayor who was sprawled across the floor.

"He's not dead. Just sleeping." Madge told him, as if she had been reading his mind. "I gave him some sleeping medication we use on my mom when she has nightmares."

Gale nodded and took her hand gently, turning her wrist around so he could see the back of her forearm. It was bleeding steadily and there were bits of broken glass stuck in the skin. "We need to get you cleaned up." He told her quietly then proceeded to gently pick her up and sit her down on the counter. He went to the bathroom, grabbed some rubbing alcohol, tweezers, and some bandages then walked back over to her.

His hands moved quickly as he pulled out the glass from her arm and poured the rubbing alcohol over it, letting Madge squeeze his arm when it got too painful. He finally got her arm wrapped in bandages then focused his attention to the gash on her head. "This is going to need stitches. I can take you to Mrs. Everdeen and she won't charge you." He said, but Madge was shaking her head.

"I can't." She breathed. "How will I explain to her what happened? What if she says something? I'll be sent away Gale!" She was starting to panic but Gale remained calm as he looked into her eyes.

"It's okay Madge. She wouldn't say anything, not if she knew how much it meant to me. She's the best healer in town and you need it." He helped her down from the counter and she nodded.

Mrs. Everdeen was shocked to say the least, when she opened the door and took in the sight of the both of them. But no questions were asked as she took them into the kitchen and quickly went to work. There was an awkward silence in the room and Madge refused to make eye contact with either Gale or Mrs. Everdeen. She jumped in surprise when the older woman spoke up first.

"Gale, grab something from the icebox and put it on your eye. It will reduce the swelling." She told him quietly and Gale did as he was told, holding a small, frozen slab of meat up to his eye. "You'll have a black eye for a few weeks, so you better start coming up with some story for your mother." She said quietly and her eyes darted between the two teenagers.

Madge felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she continued to stare at the floor, thankful when Mrs. Everdeen had finished and she got to leave from the chair. Gale took her spot and let the woman look at his nose, the bleeding had stopped completely by this point.

"It's not broken." She told him. "But any more trauma to it and it will break. Try not to get in any more fights while it heals." She gave him and look and he stood up quickly, nodding his head.

"Yes ma'am." Gale told her and put the block of meat back in the icebox. "Thank you, I'll bring over some game tomorrow for your troubles."

Mrs. Everdeen shook her head "That won't be necessary, just keep out of trouble, please. Your mother has enough to worry about."

Gale nodded again and he moved to the front door, Madge following a few steps behind him. But before they could step outside, a voice came from behind them.

"Mom? What's going on?" They all turned and watched as Katniss emerged from the dark hallway and her eyes landed on Gale and Madge.


End file.
